disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Majora Moon/Lilo and Stitch Playset
Here are my thoughts and ideas for a Lilo and Stitch playset. Please post your thoughts on it, and how you think it could be improved. Playset Pack Contains: *Stitch *Lilo *Playset Piece (Shaped like surfboard) Also available: *Sparky (221) *Angel (624) NPCs: *Reuben *Pleakly *Kixx *Jumba *Slugger (Also a flying mount) *Nosy *Gantu *Hamsterviel (villain) Character Adventures: *Stitch - Stitch's Surfin' Maze **Stitch has been trapped in a room that's flooding! Help him find his way out before he drowns. *Sparky - Sparky's Last Stand. **Leroy clones are out to destroy Sparky. Defeat the clones, and survive long enough for help to arrive. *Angel - Angel's Concert **Angel has become a singing star, but is running late for a gig. Help her get to her concert on time, while battling Evile and Leroy clones. Play Set: The main plot is to explore the island, and help rescue the experiments being held captive by Hamsterviel. As you search the island for 15 of the experiments, you will come across 4 who will help in the quest to help the Experiments. These ones are; *Kixx - A bit like the combat instructer in the Increadibles play set. He, however, is also an optional boss in a sparring mission. He also provides combat themed missions. *Nosy - He gives missions about where to find the captured experiments. *Slugger - While not a mission giver, he plays a major role in the final battle. *Reuben/625 - He is Gantu's sidekick, and gives some missions involving the Leroy and Evile clones having stolen some of his sandwich ingedients. It starts off after the events of Leroy and Stitch. The gang is ready for a day of spending time with the 'cousins', when Nosy shows up, letting them know that Hamsterviel and the Leroy clones have broken out of prison, and have kidnapped a bunch of the experiments. The player's goal is to track down where Hamsterviel is holding each of them captive. After each time 5 have been safely rescued, more of the island becomes accessable. The first are is the town, second is around the beach, third is the forest. After finding saves the 15th experiment, Hamsterviel arrives in a ship he stole from Gantu and starts attacking. Slugger will let the player fly on him, and reflect the large shots of the ship back at him. However the player has to reflect 25 shots, and as more shots are sucessfully reflected, the faster Gantu will shoot at the player. The player must avoid the small shots, and reflect the large ones. After defeating him, Gantu arrives to reclaim his ship, and arrests Hamsterviel. Enemies: *Leroy clones *Evile clones Unlockables from chests and vault: *Townspeople of Stitch, Sparky, Angel, and Lilo. *Leroy *Evile *Kixx *Nosy *Pleakly *Jumba *Ruben *Hamsterviel *Hawii Sky *Hawii Landscape *Lighthouse (Sparky's 2nd chest) *Gantu *Red Police Cruiser *A Lilo and Stitch themed Toy Box. Unlockables from Toy Store: *Slugger (Flying Mount) *Gantu's ship *Sticky Blaster *Dune Buggy *Cobra Bubble's car *Nani's car *Shaved Ice Cart *Lifeguard Tower *Elvis Statue *Pod Containment Unit *Hula School *Shield Generator If anyone else has ideas to add to this, please let me know, I am still working on parts of the playset's plot though, as I am not done with the whole thing. Please share your thoughts and ideas in the comments below.Also which experiments would you like to see as the 15 in the playset? (aside from the ones listed specially) In my opinion the 15 should be Spooky, Slushy, Retro, Melty, Bonnie, Clyde, Yarrp, Splodyhead, Yin, Yang, Sinker, Holio, Swirly, Hammerface, Richter. However I want to know who YOU guys would like to see. Category:Blog posts